A Twist of Fate
by Jovial Squirrel
Summary: Harry doesn't grow up with the Dursley's AU. RR. First fic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter I

A Fortunate Accident  
  
Harry was happy. He got to go with the Dursleys to London since Ms. Figg wasn't feeling well and had to go to the doctor. The Dursleys were going to London to buy Dudley his uniform for his pre-school. He wasn't happy that Ms. Figg had gotten sick, but who wouldn't be glad about not having to stay with a mad old lady all day.  
The ride to London was normal, Uncle Vernon complaining about Harry and the traffic and Dudley alternating between poking, pinching, and teasing Harry. Harry thought that this would a good alternative to looking at pictures of cats with a mad old lady, but that the day would be rather uneventful. Well that just goes to show you how our intentions work out to be.  
When they all got to the store, some big fancy name that Harry couldn't pronounce, Harry knew that this was going to be boring.  
"Just sit on that bench over there and don't make trouble for any of the people here or you will be spending the rest of the month locked in the cupboard," said Uncle Vernon fiercely. Harry wanted to do what they said, he really did, but when you get a bored five-year-old boy everything suddenly seems to want to make you not do what you were told. So naturally, Harry went off to see some thing, that I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm glad that he went to go explore around the other side of the store because right around the time the Dursleys were about to get Harry to go back home, a bomb blew up right at the bench Harry had been sitting on. When this happened the Dursleys forgot all about Harry and were just worrying about getting their Duddikins back home.  
Harry wandered out of the store dazedly and around whatever the name of the neighborhood was, it was called Garden Estates, but Harry didn't know that. One of the residents, Mr. Henry Granger, noticed the small boy and wondered what he was doing there.  
"Helen," he called.  
"Yes, dear. What is it," she replied?  
"Do you know this boy," he asked.  
She answered," No, I don't Henry. Maybe you should take him to the police station to see if they can find his parents."  
So Henry took Harry to the police station to see if they could find his parents. On the way they had a conversation.  
"Do you know where your family is? Could you tell me your name because it seems a little strange to just be calling you boy all the time," Mr. Granger asked.  
"No, sir," Harry replied," The only thing I can remember is that my name is Harry."  
So the walk to the police station was uneventful. They had a small conversation, talking about this and that, about what Harry thought his family might be like, and what Mr. Granger's family was like. Soon they got to the police station that was bustling with activity because of the bomb that had gone off.  
"Hello sir," said the secretary for the station, "Please sit down and wait for someone to be done. It's a bad time to come in since that bomb went off. And with all those children in that store I feel just dreadful about people who are wondering the fate of their kids."  
"I feel the same way," said Mr. Granger, "I found Harry, the boy I walked in with, wandering around the neighborhood right after the bomb went off. I came here in hope that you would be able to find his family."  
"I don't know if we can find his family," the secretary replied, but I sure hope so. He seems like such a sweet boy. I'm sure his family is worried sick over him."  
About half an hour after they got there, the police chief came to talk to him. The police chief said," Do you know anything about the boy or his family? If you don't we probably won't be able to find his family and will have to wait until his memory gets better to be able to find any of his family unless they come to claim him and he shows some recognition of them. Usually if this happens, we just take the child to a foster home or orphanage until we can find a relative, but Harry, that is what you said his name was, seems fond of you and I was wondering if you and your family would be able to take care of the boy."  
"I'm not sure," replied Mr. Granger," I'll have to ring my wife and ask her if Harry can stay. She'll probably say yes since she is used to having a five-year-old around since we have a daughter that is five. He is five, right? He seems to be about as old as Hermione, my daughter, so I think that they should get along well."  
The chief handed Henry the phone and he called his wife. "Hello Helen," Mr. Granger said, "You know that little boy I found wandering around the neighborhood. The police aren't able to find anything about his relatives right know and were wondering whether or not we would be able to take care of him until they do."  
"Henry," Helen said," Of course we can take care of the boy. What is his name? Hermione will be happy about this. She's always wishing she could have a brother. Do you know how old he is? It looked like he was about Hemione's age but I'm not sure. Will you be back soon? I should have a room set up for him by the time you get back. Oh, I hope he doesn't mind not having a big room, but I won't be able to make his room very fancy by the time you get back."  
"Don't worry Helen," Henry stated. "His name is Harry and the police said that he is around five or six years old, so about the same age as Hermione. We should be back once I fill out some paperwork saying that we can afford to take care of Harry and that we will take good are of him, but that's all I have to do. As for whether or not he will like the room you set up for him, I'm sure he will love it," Mr. Granger then said. So Henry went to filling out the forms and was soon done with them and they could go back home.  
"What do I call you while I'm at your house. Mr. Granger is too formal and it sounds stuck up. Can I call you Uncle H., please? Can I call your wife Aunt H?" Harry asked.  
"Harry," Mr. Granger said, "why don't you just call us Henry and Helen or Aunt Helen and Uncle Henry, Is that O.K. with you."  
"O.K. Uncle Henry," Harry answered. "What's your daughter's name? Is she my age? Will she be my friend?" Harry then asked.  
"Whoa Harry, slow down. One question at a time, Harry. My daughter' name is Hermione, yes, she is about your age, and I'm pretty sure that she will be your friend wait, I think that Hermione will be your best friend." Uncle Henry replied.  
When they got back to the house Harry was barely in the door when a head of bushy brown hair bombarded him. It was Hermione. "Come on Harry." Let's play a game. I have lots of them in my room. My room is next to where you're sleeping. I'll show you the way around later." Hermione said excitedly to Harry and the to her mom, "Can we go play a game in my room mom, please."  
"Sure Hermione, go ahead and have fun with Harry, but make sure he doesn't get lost." Her mother replied.  
When they got to her room Harry asked," Can I call you 'Mione instead of your full name?"  
"Sure," Hermione replied, "Let's play Candy Land. Do you know how to play it?" she asked.  
"No," Harry replied," I can learn though. Is it hard to play?  
"Nope, just if you get stuck on a space and can't find the right color but otherwise it's easy." Hermione answered. "Look at them playing together, Henry. They look so sweet and innocent. Do you think that the police will find his parents soon? I know it's selfish, but I hope he can stay here for a bit. They seem to be great friends. I hope that if he does stay here for a bit that he will be happy." Aunt Helen said.  
"Don't worry Helen," Henry replied. He seems to be happy and he is getting along great with Hermione."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Harry and Hermione*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Harry," 'Mione asked," Let's make a pact to be friends forever, even after you find your relatives and have to go back to them"  
"Sure 'Mione," Harry replied," Let's never forget about each other or about being friends."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Hogwart's Headmaster's Office*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you mean that he disappeared off all the charms and even the clock, Arabella? How can a five-year-old just disappear?" Albus asked.  
"I don't know," replied Arabella, "I checked all the spells and enchantments you set up, but they all say the same thing, Harry is in almost perfect health, but missing. I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas as to why the charms are malfunctioning?"  
Albus replied," I do Arabella, but I'm not sure if it is correct. My theory is that Harry is happier where he is now than when he was with the Dursleys and is subconsciously using his magic to keep us from finding him."  
Arabella asked him," How can a five-year-old do that? Your magic is stronger than Harry's so wouldn't you be able to just do the charm and just find out where he is."  
No Arabella, I wouldn't be able to if Harry wishes this very intently. Harry has very powerful magic and could someday exceed me in level of magic. I think that you should inform Remus Lupin as to the situation with Harry. Let us just hope that we find Harry before the Death Eaters do."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~To the Dursley's house*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Dursleys were worried. Who knew what those freaks would do to them when they found out that they had left the boy at the store when the bomb went off. They could come and turn them all into bats or worse; they might put a spell on their precious Duddikins.  
"What are we going to do, Vernon," Petunia asked. "When those freaks find out what happened they'll come after us. We can't let that happen. Where can we go that they won't find us?" Petunia wailed.  
Vernon replied," I'm not sure. Maybe we can go hide out somewhere far away from here. I know where we can go. We can go to America and change our name. They're probably too stupid to figure out where we are. We'll leave in a fortnight."  
Okay Vernon," Petunia replied," I just hope those awful states have a good enough school for our Dudley. I hope those awful people find that boy and never bother us again."  
So the Dursleys start to pack and prepare to sell their house and head out to America. They thought that they would never have to deal with those freaks again, but they were wrong, very wrong. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think that I do can you tell me your name so I can admit you to a mental institute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Two*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin was mad. No wait mad was an understatement. He was furious at the Dursleys. How could they just leave Harry after that bomb went off? It was inhuman, not that he was one to speak. He knew he was acting rashly, but this was Harry he was talking about, his best friend's son. Remus knew he should not be going to have a little "chat" with the Dursleys, but hey, he was a Marauder and what do Marauders do, they prank people who do something bad to them or their family. He apparated to Privet Drive before the rational part of his brain took over and he didn't go see the Dursleys.  
"Why hello Petunia," he said when he got there," you haven't changed much. You might look a bit more like a horse, but you're still the same."  
"What are you doing here?" she asked shakily. "I thought that after the boy was gone we wouldn't have to see anymore of you or your kind."  
"Just to have a little chat with you and your whale of a husband about where Harry is and why you left Harry and if you know where he happens to be." Remus answered.  
"V. Ver. Vernon," she called," there is someone here to see us."  
"Who is it Petunia," Vernon asked.  
"It's a freak," she answered.  
"Now Petunia, that's no way to treat a guest, is it?" Remus asked. "I just want to give you nice little present for leaving Harry at that store," Remus then said, "I bet you can't guess what it is. I know you can't so I'll just give it to you." Remus then took out is wand then there weren't the Dursleys standing there; there were giant multi-colored toads with huge purple warts. "I hope you like your gift because you're going to be staying that way for about two weeks. Goodbye," Remus said and then left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~The Granger household: Three years later*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Hermione, get down her right now unless you want to be late for the first day of third grade." Helen yelled at the two children. "But Aunt Helen," Harry whined, "can't we be late just to get a detention. I want to set a new record."  
"Harry," Hermione said, "you're supposed to try and set a good example on the first day. Not try and get a detention."  
Harry had changed a lot from when he had lived with the Dursleys. The Dursleys are now known as the Johnsons and living in the middle of St. Paul, Minnesota. Their names are Gardenia, Robert, and Doug. Harry was a prankster. He had gotten over fifty detentions last year and he had only been in second grade! His goal was to get over a hundred detentions this year. Hermione helped him with the pranks sometimes, but only when the effect wouldn't be too disastrous of an effect or it would be very funny to see and he wouldn't be able to pull it off by himself.  
"So Harry", Hermione asked when they got to the schoolyard and were waiting for the bell to ring, "What are you planning to do to the teacher this time. I hear she's really mean."  
Harry answered, "I'm going to put snakes in her desk, toads in her water pitcher, and whoopi cushion in her chair. Let's hope that the other teachers haven't warned her about the tricks I, well we, pull. No one suspects you because you always get top grades and act like goody-two-shoes in front of the teachers. (A bell ringing in the backround)  
"Come on Harry let's go. We don't want the teacher to think that we would pull a prank on her." Hermione said mischievously.  
The teacher hadn't heard the best report in the world about the students that she was about to teach, the reports said that two of the students favorite activity seemed to be playing pranks and most of the class didn't seem to try and stop them. "Well I'll just have to fix their love of pranks won't I," thought the teacher to herself. The teacher's name was Professor Katva and she hated pranks.  
"Class, I won't tolerate misbehavior in my class and I expect you to be kind courteous and respectful of me at all times. You will work hard and not act inappropriately at any time. Am I understood?" said Professor Katva looking directly at the Grangers.  
"Ma'am yes ma'am," replied Harry while most of the class's amusement.  
"Granger, detention. Stay after school so that we can arrange it and I will be calling your parents and informing them of your misbehavior and hopefully you will quit this behavior."  
"They aren't my real parents!"  
"Then who are your parents?"  
"I don't know Professor." "Then you are just a stupid little boy who should be grateful that somebody took in."  
When the Professor said tat she immediately realized that something was wrong when the entire class started laughing and pointing at her hair. Her hair was blue and looked like it had been electrified! "Granger, detention for a week!" she screamed. "Which one of us?" asked Harry and Hermione in unison? "Both of you, you infuriating brats, you'll have detention for the rest of the year if you don't tell me how you did this." 'We didn't do that Professor. We were just sitting at our desks like good little boys and girls and weren't anywhere near you. It was like magic.' 'Never mention magic in front of me. It isn't real and you shouldn't tell such horrible lies.' By the time this argument was over the bell had rung and it was time to go home for lunch. When Harry and Hermione got back home and told Hermione's parents about their detentions for asking a simple question, Hermione's mom marched straight over to the school and into the principal's office where she yelled spectacularly at him about the injustice of having a teacher like that. Professor Katva had to go and find a new job shortly after because she had been politely told resign or be fired. Harry and Hermione's new teacher was much nicer. Her name was Professor Nunanca. What Harry and Hermione didn't know was tht Professor Katva was a squib and that when they started at their new school when they were eleven they would see her again. 


	3. Chapter III

~*~*~*~*~Chapter Three~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, think about it! No more homework, school, homework, teachers, or homework..." Cheering.  
  
"It just won't work." Sigh.  
  
"Come on, can't I be a little enthusiastic about an early summer vacation?" More cheering.  
  
"Yes, but don't you think this is taking it a little too far?" More sighing.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Helen Granger looked back at them wearily. Henry Granger just chuckled, amused. Harry had half-heartedly proposed to, accidentally, burn down the school, after making sure nobody was in it. Naturally, Hermione pointed out that they would just be sent to another school.  
  
"Besides, how would you do it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll just do it."  
  
"You mean like when you jumped to the top of the school roof?"  
  
"But I didn't jump..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was normal school day. Kids shouting, teachers yelling, and eight-year- old Harry was eating lunch. Hermione was ill with the chicken pox, so, to her horror, she had to miss quite a few days of school. Harry was eating alone and thinking up of more pranks to play. Then he was confronted by the local bully.  
  
"Uh oh, guess he didn't like the present I gave him." He had decided to get revenge for a little incident that involved him and a crying Hermione. The poor boy didn't know what hit him.  
  
The bully towered over Harry. Harry had already gone through several excuses for scorching all his hair off, each crazier than the one before and had decided to do the most suitable thing to do in this kind of situation. He fled. If things had gone Harry's way, the bully would tire and Harry would continue eating his lunch in peace. Unfortunately, he had short legs; the other had long ones. Still, Harry did put up a pretty good chase. The bully was almost on him, when he suddenly disappeared, only to be found, later, on the school's roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Heelllloooo, anybody in there?" Hermione finally gave up trying to get Harry's attention. She pouted; boys were so infuriating. "So, Mom, what do you think the zoo is going to be like?"  
  
Helen thought for a second. "I don't know, Hermione. I haven't been to it for a while, but I've heard that they added some new exhibits to the reptile house."  
  
"The reptile house?"  
  
"Oh, now you decided to grace us with you attention," Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
Harry shot her an apologetic look. "Are there any snakes?"  
  
"Why do like snakes so much?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
Hermione started to roll her eyes at this, but stopped as she glanced out the window. "Hey, we're here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, look at the pretty bird. It's so colorful."  
  
"Wow, are crocodiles supposed to grow that long?"  
  
Harry tried in vain to stifle a yawn. The animals were interesting, but for some reason, he just had to see the snakes. Henry Ganger noticed the subtle yawn and decided to let him see the serpents.  
  
Harry went straight to the largest snake in the place, but noticed that a rather annoying fat boy tapping the glass, trying to awaken the snake. He looked a little familiar, though. Before Harry could get a good look, the boy left, seemingly defeated. The boy and his family left just as the Grangers entered. Without further prompting Harry went over to see the boa constrictor from Brazil, dragging a protesting Hermione along with him. Harry looked at it with pity, while Hermione grimaced. Suddenly Harry looked up as if startled.  
  
"'Mione, did you just hear that voice?"  
  
"What voice, Harry? No one is around here. Maybe you're just imaging things, again."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I don't think I'm just imagining things 'Mione." Harry paused. "I-I thought I heard someone asked to help him of a... cage."  
  
"A cage?" Disbelief.  
  
"But I'm positive I wasn't hearing things." Silence.  
  
Hermione carefully watched the rest of the people. The nearest was at least fifteen feet away. Her eyes suddenly rested on the boa. It had awakened was now staring at them  
  
"Harry, I don't think that it was a person. I think that the voice you heard was the snake. I know it sounds insane, but try talking to it or concentrating really hard on the cage and see if the snake could get out. That would be cool." More Silence.  
  
"'Mione has officially gone off the deep end," muttered Harry, but, nevertheless, concentrated on trying to communicate with the snake. To his surprise, it worked! After conversing a few minutes with the snake, he concentrated on fulfilling its request. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as the glass front of the cage vanished. She quickly glanced the floor, but didn't find any sign of it. It was as if there never was any glass, or it just disappeared like magic.  
  
"Cool," said Harry and Hermione in unison. As the snake slithered past the two children, Hermione thought of what Harry had just did, not the glass, how he had talked to the snake. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard hissing. However, when she questioned Harry about this, he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Hmmph! Probably another one of his tricks." So she thought nothing more of the hissing and wondered if the glass was merely and optical illusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tap tap tap*  
  
Hermione grunted as she burrowed her head deep under her pillow, well, as deep as you can get. She sighed; it had worked.  
  
*Tap tap tap*  
  
Or not.  
  
She flung her pillow at the source of the tapping. It stopped. Sighing gratefully, Hermione resumed her interrupted sleep.  
  
*Tap tap tap*  
  
Abandoning all hopes of getting good rest, she rolled out of bed and gazed sleepily at her window. After seeing the sight that greeted her, she rubbed her eyes, examined the scene again, and promptly returned to her welcoming bed mumbling about the things lack of sleep does to eyes. Sleep.  
  
*Tap tap tap*  
  
Or not.  
  
The defeated Hermione grumpily threw the window open only to have a disgruntled owl swoop in. The, now, wide awake Hermione noticed the owl drop a letter on her table. She took one look at what was written on it and screamed.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Well, that's one way to wake up your brother.  
  
Harry burst into the room, expecting to see either: (a) Hermione being killed by a murderer, (b) Hermione being killed by a murderer, or (c) Hermione being killed by a murderer. He did not expect to find Hermione cowering under her bed and an owl perched on the window sill looking amused.  
  
"Um, Hermione, what's wrong?" Disbelief.  
  
"That!" Shriek.  
  
"The letter?" More disbelief.  
  
"Yes, the letter!" More shrieking.  
  
"The letter?" Even more disbelief.  
  
"Look at what it's addressed to!" Even more shrieking.  
  
Ms. H. Granger Last Bedroom on the Second Floor 411 Pearl Lane London  
  
Harry's eyes took in the address. He blinked.  
  
"You have a stalker!"  
  
At that statement, Hermione stopped shrieking and crawled out from under the bed.  
  
"I don't have a stalker!" she pouted.  
  
Ignoring her, Harry grabbed the letter and was about to shred it into tiny pieces when Hermione snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Hey," she exclaimed, "what were you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting rid of it. Who knows what that mad man could have put in it. There may be a bomb."  
  
"I don't have a stalker! And how would a person fit a bomb inside a letter?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Can't I just see what's inside?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? I promise to throw it out the window if it starts ticking."  
  
The forgotten owl let out a hoot of protest, but it went unnoticed by the two siblings.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Hermione finally ripped open the envelope and read the letter. After reading it, she reread it and reread it and reread it, and she probably would have read it again if Harry's patience had not finally snapped, and he grabbed the letter to see what was so fascinating about it.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of school supplies. Since you are a muggleborn I shall be coming to show you that magic is real and that this isn't a fake letter and where you will be getting your school supplies each school year on Saturday, July 15, at 1 o'clock. I hope that you shall be able to attend Hogwarts.  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry snorted; this was obviously some kind of prank. He couldn't see why Hermione was so shocked, unless...  
  
"'Mione, you don't really believe there is a school of magic. This is probably a trick."  
  
Hermione hesitated, "I don't know."  
  
"You actually believe this crazy letter?" Harry's voice was full of disbelief.  
  
"But, Harry, remember all those times when we pulled off those pranks that should have been impossible to accomplish? Maybe magic is real, and we actually used magic."  
  
Harry snorted. "Right, and I'm the most famous person in the world. Besides, suppose the letter is real and there is magic, why didn't I get a letter? We did those pranks together."  
  
"I don't know. We can ask, what's-her-name, McGonagall, when she gets here."  
  
"You don't really think that someone is going to actually come here."  
  
"Let's just show her the letter. According to the letter, the Professor should be arriving in about an hour."  
  
They left the room, ignoring the poor, hungry, grumpy owl.  
  
When Harry and Hermione showed Mrs. Granger the letter, she took the news quite well, even a little amused.  
  
"I'll go call your father and have him come home to meet this professor. You can go if he says so," Mrs. Ganger said in a straight face and shooed them out of the kitchen. Harry suspected that she had burst into giggles when they were out of hearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*dingdong*  
  
"I'll get it," shouted Harry and Hermione together .  
"Don't ru..." Mrs. Granger trailed off as she saw Harry and Hermione race to the door. When Mrs. Granger got to the door she was about to apologize to the professor when she saw that the professor, quite stern looking was Mrs. Granger's first thought, fainted on the floor. "Hermione, Go get your father to help me bring her to the couch. Harry, get an ice pack for her head. Oh dear, it will probably be swollen when she wakes up."  
  
When the professor was laid on the couch Mrs. Granger rounded on Harry and Hermione, "What did you do to her? You could have hurt the lady and she might not let you go to this school."  
  
"We didn't do anything, honest. We just opened the door and when she saw us she fainted. I think that the lady fainted because she can't believe how messy Harry's hair is." "Hey, that's not nice 'Mione. I happen to like my hair. I think that she fainted when she saw how bushy your hair was."  
  
"Children, quit arguing over petty things. There are more important things to worry about, like whether or not the professor hurt herself when she fell." Helen Granger reprimanded gently.  
  
"I don't think she can, Aunt Helen. She's a witch, remember? She can probably just say weird words and be better again.  
  
"So you do admit that there is magic!" Hermione shouted triumphantly.  
  
Harry was saved the trouble of answering when he noticed Professor McGonagall stir slightly. "Look, she's waking up."  
  
The professor was indeed awakening. Her eyes focused on Harry, or more exactly, his scar, and paled considerably and was about to faint again, but she was able to pull herself together. If you listened closely, you would be able to hear her muttering, "Oh, Merlin!" under her breath softly.  
  
She transferred her attention to the confused Grangers. "Sorry about that. You must be the Grangers. I'm Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts."  
  
Helen was immediately sent into good-host mode. "Where are our manners? I'm Helen Granger and these are my children, Hermione and Harry. Welcome to our house. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
Harry felt the professor's gaze on him as Helen mentioned his name. He met her eyes and watched as she, if possible, paled even further.  
  
"I knew someone who looked almost exactly like you. Would you mind if I went and got the Headmaster? I'm sure he would be pleased to meet your family?" said the stern looking witch while directing the last part of her question towards Mr. Granger. "Sure" The professor came back soon with a man in long deep purple robes and a sweeping beard that was as white as snow with twinkling blue eyes behind his glasses. When the man spoke it startled Harry and Hermione because he seemed so old yet he spoke so kindly yet powerfully. Mr. Granger, would you mind telling me about Harry." 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You see Ms. Granger, that is a very long story that I will tell you now, but only if your family doesn't have other plans."

"We don't have any plans that can't be put off till tomorrow." Replied Mrs. Granger.

"But Aunt Helen," Harry started to say but didn't finish because of the glare he got from Hermione.

"Once, a long time ago, there was an exceptionally bright boy at Hogwarts named Tom Riddle who had had a terrible childhood. He had grown up in an orphanage where he was bullied and everyone there hated him because of the strange things that happened around him. When Tom was eleven he got a letter from Hogwarts. When he got to school he got sorted into Slytherin, which isn't surprising considering the fact that he is Slytherin's heir. Many of the teachers just considered a brilliant boy who had a tragic past. At first I thought that also until the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Tom blamed it upon some other poor soul. After Tom left school he had immersed himself so deeply into the dark arts that he was hardly recognizable as the brilliant Hogwarts student that he once was. He now went by the name Voldermort. He started killing people and got a lot of followers who supported what he said, muggleborns weren't fit to be in known as they were "inferior." There was also opposition to his forces, the main one being the Order of the Phoenix. This one boy, though yet to be born, had parents in the Order who had thrice defied him. This couple found out not long before their child was born.

At this point Professor Dumbledore asked, "Could Harry and Hermione please leave for a bit. I'm not sure they'll want to hear what I'm about to say and I personally don't think that eleven-year olds should hear this.

"Anyways, there was a prophecy about their child about him being the one to destroy Voldermort.

THE ONES WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACH. ONE BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES AND THE OTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NINTH MONTH TO PEOPLE WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF OUR WORLD. THEY SHALL GROW UP TOGETHER AND UNKNOWLINGLY THEIR POWERS SHALL GROW. BECAREFUL THE BOND BETWEEN THE TWO IS NEVER BROKEN UNLESS YOU WANT THE WORLD TO HAVE NO HOPE. THEY SHALL BE MARKED AS EQUALS TOO THE THOUGH ONE SHALL BE UNKNOWN TOMOST.

REMEMBER THE BOND NOT TO BE BROKEN AND THE WORLD WILL HAVE HOPE...

"It was unusually long for a prophecy and I have reason to be glad about that. One of Voldermort's servants overheard only the first two lines before he was kicked out of the place. He only knew about a child of those who had thrice defied him being born at the end of July. I must admit that it was our one bit of luck. Voldermort then went to attack the Potters.

Back to Harry and 'Mione

So Harry how does it feel to be famous," were the first words out of Hermione's mouth when the two of them got out of the room?

"Not that different," replied Harry. "It basically feels the same except for the fact that I somehow beat a big bad man whose name sounds like a weed or something like that. How do you think the people at school would react to the fact that I'm famous and that I can now pull pranks on them in even more ways, "said Harry grinning evilly.

"I bet that they wouldn't be happy. Maybe someday we should show them exactly why we are going to secondary school with them. I'm sure that they would love the surprise," by this time Hermione was grinning evilly also and planning ways to get back at people who had taunted her because of her love of books and reading in general. Harry had helped her with the bullies, but they then bullied Harry too and neither of them could do much except rum from the fat idiots. Now Harry and Hermione would be able to get back at them without the help of teachers giving the bullies detention when they saw them bullying people.

"Harry," asked Hermione quietly, "Do you think that people would try to hurt you because you defeated the weed?"

"Who's the weed?"

"You know Harry, the evil megalomaniac that is after your blood. You should know who he is. You are the one who first called him that."

"I still don't remember that but anyways, I hope not Hermione, but as you know trouble seems to follow me everywhere like in first grade when I levitated the teacher, made someone's hair turn into bees and have numerous people suddenly look like a bucket of water had been poured on them. You know that whatever happens and even though I know who I really know who I am now I won't forget you, you'll always be my sister whether related by blood or not."

"Too bad. I was hoping that since you had found out that you were famous and everything that you would quit being so overprotective. I mean I am able to open a letter."

"'Mione, as I told you before, I'm not overprotective, so just quit saying that I am or you will regret that comment very much when I learn some magic and I'll play pranks on you

"I never regret what I tell people."

"We'll just have to see about that," said Harry as he started to chase Hermione around the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger heard Harry and Hermione upstairs and thought about how nice it was that they could be so innocent when such a terrible fate hangs over their heads. Before Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal left Dumbledore told them about the prophecy that he believed would hang over Harry and Hermione's heads until it had been fulfilled. It was terrible and overpowering hand which fate had dealt the Grangers, knowing that their family, happy at the moment, could be torn apart by an evil man with a cruel twisted mind. The Granger elders had decided that they would delay telling Harry and Hermione about their fate until they absolutely had to. Who would want to tell their children that they would someday either kill or be killed by a person whose name sounded like a weed?

The next day Harry and Hermione woke up early the next morning too excited about their upcoming trip to see more about this new world that they had been thrust into. They had been bouncing around all day until the doorbell rang at exactly noon. It was the Professor McGonnagal lady from yesterday. When Professor McGonnagal came to bring Harry and Hermione to the Weasleys. "I have only told the elder Weasleys about your identity Harry. You will be known as Harry Granger at Hogwarts. Make sure that you remember not to tell anyone who you are. She then explained about how just touching it would bring them to their destination. When she handed them a newspaper, they immediately felt a tug at their navel, and they were at a lopsided house that seemed quite nice once you got used to it. When Harry and Hermione got to the gate of the house a short little woman with flaming red hair, a tall, thin man that was slightly balding, and about five other people who all had flaming red hair immediately greeted them.

"Hello," said the woman, "You must be Harry and Hermione. Won't you come in? This is my husband Arthur, she pointed at the slightly balding man, Percy, one of the children that had horn rimmed glasses, Fred and George, she pointed at two boys who had to be twins since they were identical down to the last freckle, Ron, a boy that looked to be about their age, and Ginny, a girl who looked to be a bit younger than them.

"Hi. I'm coming to Hogwarts this year too. Have you heard about quidditch?" asked Ron.

"Nope," replied Harry.

"I'll tell you all about it. It's the best sport in the world." And Ron continued to explain the game of quidditch to Harry and Hermione.

"Gather round children. We're going to be leaving soon."

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley is there a reason that we're all gathered around the fireplace. Won't we be going to get our supplies by car?"

"Sorry Hermione dear. I forgot that you grew up in the muggle world. We'll be traveling by Floo powder. It's when you travel by fire. All you have to do is throw the powder in the flames, step in, and then clearly say where you want to go. If you don't say the name clearly enough you might end up coming out at the wrong grate. How about Percy goes fist to show you how to do it." With that Percy stepped into the flames and shouted out "Diagon Alley."

"Would you like to go next Harry?"

"Ummm... sure, why not," and Harry stepped into the flames and shouted out something that sounded like ryagin rally. When Harry said that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started whispering about hoping that Harry had gotten the right grate, Hermione, upon hearing the elder Weasley's whispering, ran up to the fireplace and shouted out Diagon Alley a bit clearer than Harry had hoping to find him. Harry had landed in some gloomy looking shop that had things floating around and withered hands creeping around the shop. Not long after Harry landed in the shop Hermione landed in the shop also.

"'Mione," Harry whispered urgently, "What are you doing here? Is this Diagon Alley? If it is I don't think that I want to come here again."

"Don't be silly Harry. They seem like nice enough people. I don't think that they would send us to an evil place." While Harry and Hermione were talking they were walking out of the store. When they got out of the store they saw a hag like woman, with an air of evil about her, in front of them.

"Are you lost dearies? I'm sure that I could help you find your way back," said the lady who looked like she was the evil witch in Hansel and Gretel and was going to eat them. Harry and Hermione took one look at the lady and ran towards what seemed like the end of the alley screaming or about to scream.

"When they got to the big white building that was at the end of the alley Harry and Hermione saw the Weasleys looking for them.

"We're... we're over ... here." said Harry panting from running.

"Mum," shouted the youngest child, "I've found them. They look like their okay."

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. Where did you end up?

At that Harry and Hermione pointed at the dark alleyway.

When Mrs. Weasley saw where they pointed to, she started mumbling sbout how terrible it was that those poor dears had the terrible luck to land in Knockturn Alley and how Dumbledore would have her head if he found out where Harry and Hermione had landed.


End file.
